Matthew
by DeadlyNightmareTrio13
Summary: Story line of the game 'Ib' Matthew Williams was hoping for a normal night to an art gallery with his brother and father. Unfortuantly strange things begin to happen and now Matthew needs to find his way back to the real gallery. With a new friend Matthew has to solve puzzles and get through obstacles, while hoping he get out alive. Please R&R. Poll open.


Ryuu:This story is going to have different endings and parts, there will be a sad one, a half happy and half sad, a happy one, and a bad one (At least in some peoples opinion).

Yumi:In other words there will be 4 diferent series of this story. This one will be the half-happy half sad one. And we know the beginning is kind of short, trust me the chapters will get longer. Please give constructive critism! Flames will be thrown in a bonfire so me and my sister could roast marshmallows and eat smores.

Yuki:These stories are based off of the free downloadable game, "Ib", pronounced "Eeb". If you haven't played the game then this will spoil(kinda) the game since you will kind of know what to do. But if you have played the game but only got one ending, then this will show what you've missed. And if you are playing the game but you're not done, then this will show you what going to happen.

Disclaimer: We don't own the game "Ib" nor do we own the anime "Hetalia". Remeber this because we aren't gonna repeat it because we don't want to waste your time so lets get on with this story.

A sandy haired blond man with very...noticable eyebrows walked through the front entrance followed by two similiar little boys (A/N: -Ryuu- Think of them around 9 or 8). One with short hair, a cowlick, and bright blue eyes, the other with longer wavier hair, a long curl hanging in front of his face, holding a stuffed bear, and had violet eys. Both boys wore glasses. The man, known as Arthur or 'Dad' to the children, walked to the reception desk, followed closely by the twins. Arthur turned to the children as the man behind the desk wrote down their name, "Okay, don't cause any trouble, Alfred. And don't be too loud in the gallery, Alfred." At certain points Arthur looked to the grinning blue eyed boy, apparent ly named Alfred. Alfred waved his hands dismissivly saying, "Gah you worry to much Pops! I never cause trouble, i stop trouble cause I'm the hero!" The boy holding the bear sighed softly and spoke up in a quiet voice, "Actually, Dad? Can I go on ahead?" Arthur looked at the boy with a hint of apprehension, then said, "Yes but don't cause any trouble for anyone. Not that i have to worry about that with you, Matthew Oh! And don't lose your hankercheif your Father gave you for your birthday!." The boy, now known as Matthew gave a smile and walked up some stairs into the second floor gallery.

The paintings looked so interesting, and so were the sulpters, one of them said, 'Death Of An Individual' and had three different colored headless manniquiens. Matthew descided to check the downstairs gallery, passing his family he told them where he would be. They nodded, and Matthew continued down stairs and down to the other gallery. The first thing he saw was a giant mural with a strange looking fish and a realistic watery background on the floor. He walked over to the plaque and read it, "? of the deep." He didn't know one of the words though, and tried to sound it out, "Ahh-be-yes? Ah-by-ss? Ahb-yes?" None of them sounded right though, so he gave that up and continued walking and went down another hallway.

There in one corner was a large display of a rose with a few fallen petals around it and sharp thorns. He stared at it for a few seconds then turned and continued walking sparing a glance at a painting called 'Coughing Man' and walked in front of a large painting called, '? World'. He stared at it for a secong before walking away to some more displays. He looked at painting of a cat with yellow eyes that was called, 'Your dark Figure'. He descided to check out the big world painting that he saw before. He wanted to look more closely at it. And as he stood in front of the painting the lights flickered on and off a few times. He looked around in a panic hugging his stuffed bear tightly to him. He walked down the hall to the rose sulpture, and froze as the lights flickered again this time staying off. He clung to his bear for dear life and walked down the hallway that was to bring him to the Abyss (He still couldn't pronounce that right) of the Deep painting.

He heard a cough as he passed the painting 'Coughing Man' and froze and stared at the painting a bit before quickly walking away. And he blinked as he stepped into the room, it couldn't be! It was empty! He swore he saw it full of people! He looked around franticlly then ran upstairs to see if his dad and brother were there. No one upstairs. He quickly walked by the window and the paintings not noticing the dark fugure walk by it. At least until he heard a sound of banging. He quickly ran back to the window, seeing some marks that proved someone was banging on it but nothing else. He tried opening the window because it didn't seem to be locked but it wouldn't open. He felt abit more scared then he did before, which wouldn't help him. He quickly went down the stairs to the front doors and tried to open them. They wouldn't open.

He quickly ran to the downstairs gallery and went around the big mural to look for aleast one more person here as well. He looked at the painting called, "The Lady in Red" it looked more scary in the dark. He shook his head to try and get rid of thoses thoughts. He was halfway down the hallway when he hear a splat behind him. Matthew clung tighter to his stuffed bear and turned around, ther was a fruit on the ground, an orange to be exact. Matthew remembered there being an orange in a painting right next to a pear. He looked up to the painting the splattered orange was in front of, It was a pear with an empty spot next to it. He descided no matter how strange it may be, the fruit fell from the painting. He quickly walked away and went down the hallway passing the cat painting and the one with the eye. He heard a small 'Meeow~' From the cat painting, quickening his pace.

Until he got to that big painting when he noticed something dripping from the painting, he got closer and noticed it was from behind the painting, not from it. He reached out a hand to touch the now known as blue liquid when he heard paint splatters behind him. (A/N:(Yumi) We know it wasn't a splat in the game but this sounded more realistic. .) When he turned around he saw random letters that seemed upside down from where he was standing so he walked around to read the red painted letters. He slowly spelt out the word, since the letters weren't in straight lines, "C-O-M-E, come. M-A-T-T-H-E-W,...Matthew." The poor stuffed bear was now held in a grip so tight that the jaws of life would be needed to take it from the young boys arms.

He quickly walked away, accidently dropping his hankercheif. He quickly ran back and tucked said hankercheif safely in his pocket, thats when he noticed that the leaking paint wasn't leaking anymore and was actually formed into words. "Come down below, Matthew, we'll show you some place secret."

Ryuu: Told ya it was short. We need help though.

Yumi:We have no idea who should be the friend, who should be the artist person, and who should be the bad guy/girl. Remember, the 'Mary' has to like cute things.

Yuki: We're thinking of Italy for the 'bad' guy. But it seems a bit strange. We 're still shady on who should be the friend. Please review~ We need help!~


End file.
